


Negotiated Exit

by Geist



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Altersex, Biting, Brief Mention of Blood, Catsuit, Clothes tearing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, F/F, Fellatio, Hair Pulling, Human/Persona, Irrumatio, Kissing, Monster Girl, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Palace, Rough Sex, Sneaking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, anal penetration, f/f - Freeform, nipple sucking, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: After Ann gets separated from the group in Kamoshida's palace, she's left to find her way out on her own. Fortunately, she knows a thing or two about negotiation, and she has a few extra bargaining chips to play with.





	Negotiated Exit

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

The Thieves' infiltration of Kamoshida's castle had gone well so far. Ann, Ryuji, Morgana and Akira fought and snuck their way past the Shadows, overcame the traps and puzzles, and bit by bit worked their way towards their ultimate goal. Morgana was confident that they'd reach Kamoshida's treasure room very soon.

That was until, while they were creeping down a suspiciously unguarded corridor, a trapdoor opened up beneath Ann. It dumped her unceremoniously onto a steep metal slide, and with a shriek she careened down a stone tunnel, faint impressions of the rough hewn walls whooshing past her. 

She saw light, and then she was falling again. Fortunately, a pile of mouldering tapestries caught her. She landed in them with an 'oof!', raising choking clouds of dust, coughing and spluttering as she wiped it from her face.

"Lady Ann!" came Morgana's voice, from far above, echoing down the chute. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Ann called back. She looked up to the ceiling, at the small square of darkness from which she'd dropped. "There's no way I'm getting back up there, though."

"Aww man, that sucks," Ryuji said. "We were doing great."

"We should call it a day," said Akira. "Ann, do you want us to come find you, or...?"

"That's okay!" Ann answered rather hurriedly. If she was honest with herself, she was slightly embarrassed about being caught in such a simple trap. "I can get out by myself. Meet you back in the real world, okay?"

"Alright. If you're sure. See you soon."

Their footsteps faded away. Ann flicked a few more flecks of dust off her catsuit and surveyed the situation. She was in a store room, filled with junk: tapestries like the ones she'd landed on, old bits of furniture, broken swords and spears, rusty suits of armour...nothing useful. A torch burned fitfully in a caged sconce, providing just enough light for Ann to find her way out.

The big oak door was heavy, and creaked like mad when Ann shouldered it open, but no Shadows came running to investigate. And, mercy of mercies, it led to a part of the castle Ann was familiar with. She'd crept down this hallway with her friends not half an hour ago. Exfiltrating would a be a snap. Providing, of course, that the guards were amenable.

A few minutes later, Ann encountered her first one. The pitch-black parody of a knight had its back turned to her, which was fortunate. What wasn't so fortunate was the fact that it was stood right in the middle of the door through which Ann needed to pass.

If stealth was her first priority, then negotiation was the second. Ann felt confident that she could fight her way to the exit. It would be exhausting, though, and she'd take her lumps. Better by far to save her strength where she could. With that in mind, she prowled towards the arch.

The Shadow was completely oblivious. Ann heard a rustle of paper, and peered around it. It was reading a magazine. Where the heck had it gotten that? And not just any magazine. As Ann got closer, drawing herself up to peer over the Shadow's shoulder, she saw a double-page spread of a naked woman sprawled, lissome and languorous, over the sands of some tropical beach. Ann smirked. She closed the distance. Tapped the Shadow on the shoulder.

"Whatcha readin'?"

The Shadow yelped. The magazine went flying. And in its haste to catch and hide it, the Shadow knocked its own mask off. Black smoke cascaded away from it, its disguise evaporating, revealing a tall, beautiful, white-winged blonde woman who hovered a few inches off the ground. Her skin was smooth and perfect. She wore a blindfold over her eyes, a collar with a chain dangling from it, and a complex web of bondage style straps that left very little to the imagination. An Angel.

Wheeling around, she dropped into a fighting stance, looking Ann up and down. Then she gulped. "I uh...ah, please don't tell my boss what I was doing."

Ann would be the first to admit that a lot of the Shadows they fought were very attractive. They'd encountered Angels before, and she'd entertained idle thoughts about what might happen if they were a bit friendlier. She realised that she might have an extra bargaining chip with this one.

"Your boss?" she said. "You mean Kamoshida? Yeah, I don't think I'll be telling him anything."

"Oh, right. You're the king's enemy. But also his Princess Ann? That's confusing."

Ann snorted. "His princess? I'm a thousand times better than that slime."

"Blasphemy! I should-"

"I'll prove it to you, if you like."

Angel raised a hand to her mouth. "What do you mean?"

Ann, casually, toyed with the whip at her belt. "Look, here's the deal. We could fight, and I'd kick your pretty little butt right back to the sea of souls. Or, you didn't see me, and I'll show you how to really sin."

"I umm, I don't-"

"C'mon," Ann said. She slid her hand up her thigh, over her hip and her side, then leaned towards Angel, her suit making faint, rubbery creaking sounds. "Don't you want to know what it's like being with a real woman? Instead of a paper one?"

"Yes," Angel said, her voice thick.

Ann smiled, and pounced. She grabbed Angel and, shoving her against the wall by the doorway, flattening her wings against the plaster, dragged her down to earth. Twining her arms and legs around the startled spirit, pressing against her, body to body, she kissed her, lips parted, tongue slithering from between them to poke insistently at Angel's closed mouth. Angel wriggled for a moment, squirming against Ann, waging some internal battle between duty and temptation, then, with sin winning out, she melted. She opened up, let Ann's tongue conjoin with hers, returning the kiss as fiercely as she dared. Ann murmured; for a holy warrior of chastity and temperance, this Angel knew how to french. 

She was almost disappointed to discover that kissing a Shadow was just like kissing a human. There was saliva, there was that lovely warmth, the sense of merging. There was - oh - there was a hand on her butt, squeezing her through her catsuit. She grabbed Angel's chain, holding her fast, extending their embrace until the breath burned away in her lungs.

"Naughty," Ann said, breaking their kiss, a faint string of saliva connecting them. She did nothing to stop Angel, though, who clapped her free hand to Ann's butt, clasping both cheeks, Ann's suit squeaking under her grasp.

"You feel so nice," Angel said. "So soft."

"And how about you, hmm?"

Ann slid her hands beneath Angel's straps, stroking her stomach and her side, feeling out her sculpted form. Angel moaned at even that simple touch, and rubbed herself against Ann's palms.

"If you like that," said Ann, "you're gonna love this." 

She disentangled herself, went up to the next set of horizontal straps. The ones that happened to cover Angel's breasts. She dived beneath them, curving her fingers into perfect, yielding flesh. Angel's nipples were hard against her gloves, plump and pointy, and as she dragged her hands across them Angel cried out.

"Yes, yes! More!"

Ann worked Angel's straps loose, exposing those puffy pink teats. She made an appreciative noise in the back of her throat at the sight of them, and took one into her mouth, suckling at it, nipping it with her teeth. Angel threw back her head, her hands falling useless from Ann's butt, and Ann bit just a little harder, drawing a squeal from her victim.

"Please, Princess-"

"Call me Panther" Ann released Angel's nipple, drew herself up to look at her eye-to-blindfold. She leaned in, letting Angel get a good look at her mask.

"Much sexier, yeah?"

Angel nodded, as if she didn't trust herself to speak.

"Good girl."

Ann peeled off her gloves, dropped them to the floor, and, skimming her bare fingertips over Angel's thigh, moved in between her legs. She went up millimetre by millimetre, giving Angel the faintest tickles, each one making the poor Shadow quiver like a leaf. Alighting on the leather that ran across Angel's crotch, she cupped her hand around it, feeling divine heat radiating from within.

"So much for pure and incorruptible," said Ann, smirking.

"Please forgive me," Angel whispered, though whether to her or a higher power Ann couldn't tell. Ann planted a kiss on her lips.

"There. Forgiven. Now let's do something worth forgiving."

She pushed down hard, grinding Angel's tight leather into whatever it was she had in there. When streaks of wetness began to leak out around her straps, Ann began to suspect that it was much the same as what she had. And when she drew her fingers up, pressed against the place where she would have had her clit, Angel's squeal pretty much confirmed it. Ann almost hoped her noises would attract more guards. It'd be an interesting scene, at any rate.

"Yeah, that's it. You want it bad, don't you?"

"Please!"

"Alright well..." Ann went under the strap that ran from Angel's collar, down the length of her body. "Here we go!"

And she dipped her hand, curving her fingers up, immersing one in angelic pussy. Angel's scream could have shattered glass. She was impossibly tight, and if Ann hadn't known better she'd have thought Angel was coming from just a knuckle's worth of index finger. When Ann shoved the rest of it in, all the breath left Angel's lungs, leaving her mouth a silent, gaping O of rapture.

A few quick thrusts had her whimpering again. Her whole body was a-flutter; her wings beat quick, violent tattoos against the wall, setting up swirling zephyrs around Ann. She loosened up quickly, and Ann added a second finger, a third. Then, her real work began, and constrained by the straps, she launched into a powerful fingerfuck, rolling her hand back and forth, driving her digits into that slick, clinging tunnel. Juices drooled around her palm, filthy sucking, squishing noises that Ann wouldn't have associated with any kind of heavenly messenger rose up, and Angel's heat was more infernal than empyrean.

"Oh, Panther! It's too much, I'm-"

Angel's scream was short and harsh. She slumped, stooping over Ann, she convulsed both outside and in.

"Already?" Ann said, slowing her thrusts. "Sheesh, what a quickshot."

She slowed, made to withdraw, but Angel grabbed her wrist, held it in place.

"Please, more."

So Ann had to keep going, danger of RSI be damned, but if she was going to exhaust herself sating this however-many-millennia-old virgin's repressed lust then she was going to get something in return. Her own need made itself known: an internal throb, a sweaty stickiness between her legs. She buried her face in Angel's chest, mouthing at her tits, her mask catching on the straps, while she curled a leg around Angel's, pulled it out into prominence and pressed her crotch to her thigh. The smooth inner lining of her suit folded around her cunt, the seam of her zipper pressed into the seam of...her, and she began to rut, rubbing herself into a frenzy.

Pleasure grew, maddeningly slowly, but it grew, as Ann worshipped and desecrated her angelic partner, leaving her covered in hickeys and lipstick prints, scratches, faint red marks where she'd squeezed a little too hard. Angel took it all with perfect grace, and came with a speed and frequency that made Ann envious. The space between them was sodden with her juices, Ann's suit soaked in the stuff, Angel's strap glistening. Ann gave it a taste and was hooked instantly, finding it sweet and delicious, and she took every opportunity thereafter to swap hands and lick her fingers clean.

They were nearing their limit. Angel wrapped her arms and wings around Ann, squeezing her tight, feathers tickling her cheek, while Ann grabbed Angel's arse and held it. Her breath came in ragged gasps, while the twitches of her hips against Angel's thigh were quick and desperate. Angel's quim had gone rigid against her fingers, and it looked like she was building up to one hell of a final orgasm. Just as Ann herself was.

With twin screams, they both came. They tottered away from the lintel, fell back against it in a tangled heap, groaning, grinding on one another, flesh against rubber, mouth on mouth, burning, hungry tongues making a final, perfect connection. It was one they broke with extreme reluctance, but, as passion faded, as Ann shivered, the sweat under her catsuit cooling, they were forced to.

"Amazing," Angel said, when they were upright again. She wriggled her straps back into place, at least making the attempt to present herself as a holy warrior again.

"Pretty sweet," said Ann, likewise straightening herself out. "So, about our deal."

"Right, yes. Go anywhere you like. I can't stop the other Shadows, though. But..."

"Hmm?"

"Will I see you again?"

"You know you're not bound to this place, right? Persona, reflection of human thoughts and desires, sea of souls, yadda yadda. So come see me in my dreams, cutie." She smiled, and winked.

"I - oh. That's right. I'm not sure how I forgot. I'm going to stay a little while longer, and think about this."

"Good idea. And I need to be on my way. Dreams, remember."

Ann set off down the corridor, and felt Angel's blindfolded gaze on her back until she rounded the corner.

Buoyed up by her negotiations, Ann moved like a red ghost, prowling from room to room, weaving in and out of hiding spots. She bypassed a score of Shadows with such ease that she almost felt sorry for them, and, given the outcome of her encounter with Angel, sorry for herself. Right up until the point, that was, when peering around a corner, she came face to stomach with a Shadow. It looked down at her, eyes blazing red behind its mask.

"Oops," Ann said. "Bye."

She scurried off, the Shadow clanking along behind her, and sprinted back the way she'd came, scanning for an escape route. A door presented itself to her left, and she shoved it open, ducked through it, slammed it behind her.

Ann found herself in some sort of stateroom, all marble and tacky gilt, like so much of Kamoshida's vulgar castle. She stuck out her tongue in disgust. On top of that, the place was a dead end, and far too small to hide in. Nothing but a table and a bookshelf. She just had to hope that her pursuer didn't decide to look here.

The door handle rattled. So much for that. Plan B then. Diplomacy. What was that thing about speaking softly and carrying a big stick? Ann drew her gun from its place at her hip.

When the Shadow burst in, sword raised high, it was to find Ann sitting on the table, leaning back on one arm, her gun clasped casually but firmly in the fist of the other, dangling between her legs.

"Hi," she said. The Shadow took a menacing step forward. Ann twitched her gun up, just a little, not yet pointing it towards her potential enemy.

"So there's two ways this can go," Ann continued. "I figure you can guess the hard way. But I've got an easy way, too. Which do you want?"

The Shadow paused. It lowered its sword. And its disguise fell away in that familiar swirl of black mist, unveiling woman with a cascade of red hair, a scanty covering of vines for clothes and long, lovely legs that terminated in the midst of a vibrant flower bud. A fresh, springtime scent filled the air.

"An easy way, hmm?" said the Alraune. Her voice was sweet and seductive. Here was a creature steeped in the natural world and all it entailed, far from the Angel and her naive purity.

"I did hear that our King's princess was indulging in all sorts of terrible things with us lowly peons. I couldn't possibly have believed it was true."

"First up," Ann said, holding up a finger, "it's only one of you. So far. I guess that Angel couldn't keep her mouth shut, huh?"

"My, how these rumours do spread."

"And second, I'm not Kamoshida's princess. Best remember that if we're going to be friends. You can call me Panther."

"This easy way of yours, it would involve us becoming friends?"

Ann trailed her finger up the zip that held her catsuit together in the middle, found the zipper, and slowly pulled it down, exposing a delta of her skin from neck to navel. She left her gun on the table.

"I think you could describe it that way."

A sheaf of vines sprang from Alraune's flower base, and Ann almost went for her whip. She held off, though, as Alraune kept her tendrils where they were and, with a voice of honeydew said:

"May I?"

Ann inclined her head, and the vines swarmed through the air towards her, serpentine and hypnotising. They squirmed into her suit, wriggling against her, their outlines a sinuous mass through the rubber. A pair coiled loosely around her arms, another couple wrapped her legs, yet more moulded her breasts into tight, stepped cones, a tendril-tip swishing over each nipple. She gasped as Alraune popped her tits out into the open air, massaging them with peristaltic contractions of her vines.

"Verrrry nice," Alraune purred.

A vine wavered in front of Ann's face; she grabbed it, Alraune's tendrils shifting with her movement, and directed it to her mouth. Alraune arched back, moaning, as Ann sucked on it, and it leaked some sort of nectar over her tongue, sticky, and almost as tasty as Angel had been.

"Ohh, yes," said Alraune. "I think I like the easy way."

"Me too," said Ann, letting the vine drop from her mouth, taking one last longing lick at it.

"Come to me." Alraune sent a few more vines behind Ann, pressing against her back, urging her off the table and towards their mistress.

Ann hopped down, and with the vines around her legs guiding her like some sort of exoskeleton, closed the gap between her and Alraune in sexy, swaying steps.

The black petals of Alraune's flower enveloped her feet as she stepped into it, and a rich perfume rose up, so thick and intoxicating that Ann felt dizzy with every lungful she inhaled. The vines covering Alraune's body fell away, slithering down her torso and legs. Ann pressed against her, wrapped her arms around her, drinking in her allure. Alraune clasped a hand to the back of Ann's head, pulled her in and kissed her forcefully, leading Ann's tongue with her own. Ann tasted that sweetness again, and, dropping her gloves, joined with Alraune as closely as she could, exploring her body, back, arse, breasts, pussy. She had the heat of the jungle in her: humid and stifling.

Alraune gasped at Ann's touch, and reaching between them, found the zipper on Ann's catsuit. She yanked it down, loosening it further, letting her send another legion of vines wriggling into Ann's private places. One crawled over her pussy, leaking sap that set her skin tingling over it, while more attended to her tits, smothering them in some kind of cool, aloe-like substance that sank into her skin and made it deliciously soft and sensitive. The vines in place massaged them until she was moaning from that pleasure alone. Yet another wormed its way down her back, between her buttocks. She stiffened as it probed her arsehole, not penetrating, but smearing it with a some other kind of sap, wet and slippery.

"You're pretty kinky for a plant, huh?" Ann said, parting from their clinch.

"I know what humans like, certainly," said Alraune. 

She laid her hand on Ann's shoulder, trailed her fingertips over her suit, onto her chest, bumping over the vines wrapped around Ann's tits. She grasped one from beneath and hefting it, flicked her thumb over Ann's nipple. Ann cried out, and Alraune lowered herself, descending, somehow, into her flower, bringing her face level with Ann's bust. There, she took Ann's teat into her mouth, sucking at it as enthusiastically as Ann had sucked Angel's. Groaning, Ann sunk her nails into Alraune's back, and Alraune rewarded her with a faint, warning nip of her thorny teeth. Ann felt the sharp spike of pain, looked down, saw bright blood beading there. Alraune ran her tongue over it, licked her lips, and it was gone like it had never happened.

"I want - I want-" Ann struggled to articulate what she wanted, her mind going foggy, the vines in her suit writhing ever harder against her pussy and butthole. "Want to make you feel good, too."

Alraune rose again, her legs emerging from her flower as if she was growing in place. 

"Be my guest," she said, parting them.

Ann kneeled, falling among the plush petals below her. Alraune's perfume was in her nose and her lungs, in her blood, filling her with desire. Before her, there was something to worship: Alraune's cleft, beaded with her dew, ruddy animal pinks tinged with chlorophyllic green between its parted folds. 

Ann fell forward, dipped her tongue deep into that orchid. There was less sweetness here; Alraune tasted fresh, like rainwater and dark earth. Ann licked, losing herself in Alraune, her mask's ears folded against her pale thighs, the juices cascading down her chin and neck.

Alraune screamed like a mandrake, thrusting against Ann's face, while her vines flew into overdrive. The tendril at Ann's pussy buried itself in her, filling her full of wriggling plant-flesh. She squealed into Alraune's mound, and while she was distracted, Alraune let the vine prodding her butthole make its move.

This one was more slender than the rest, designed to slip smoothly into the tightest and most sensitive of spots. Ann felt her pucker stretch around it and yelped. It didn't hurt, but it was certainly a shock. As she relaxed, though, and let it crawl deep into her, pushing against the walls of her rectum, she found it merely added to the bliss coursing through her.

She was left, then, with nothing to do but luxuriate in those vines pumping into her, with the others rolling over he body, to breath in Alraune's scents and cling to her hips, squeezing her arse, kneading the flesh beneath busy fingers. And, of course, to mash her tongue and lips into Alraune's cunt, drinking up the fountain flowing from there. Her whole body throbbed, her heart sang in time with Alraune's moans. She found new ways to make her floral lover croon with her, attacking petals and bud, diving deep into Alraune's tight, slick tunnel.

A few of Alraune's vines fell away, the stamen-woman slumping over Ann's head, but Ann was much too far past the finish line for that to make a difference. Her orgasm swelled in her loins and her stomach; she clenched her eyes shut and lapped until her tongue ached, limbs trembling, head pounding, pussy and arse quivering with the power Alraune was pumping into them. The tension burst in an instant. A searing moment of transcendence took her, and she screamed until her voice cracked, Alraune joining her. Her climax echoed and rebounded in her, jerking her muscles this way and that, each aftershock bringing a renewed frisson, until it faded, leaving her on hands and knees in Alraune's flower, her legs curled beneath her.

Alraune's orgasm was even more spectacular. Her vines froze for a second, then while her pussy squirted its excess juice over Ann's face, her vines unleashed gouts of sappy plant-cum, bloating both her and her suit with it. Spent, the vines withdrew, one by one, retreating into Alraune's flower. Alraune, too, shrank, sinking down, her legs vanishing until just the tops of her thighs remained. She embraced Ann, held her close, and kissed her.

"That was incredible," Ann breathed, once she trusted herself to make sense. "And I really need to get going. So here's the skinny: you're a Persona, not a Shadow, you swim in the sea of souls and you need - I repeat, need, to come visit me in my dreams."

"I actually remembered when I first kissed you," Alraune said, with a sigh, rising up again, unwrapping her arms from around Ann's middle. "I didn't want to spoil the moment."

Ann stood, shook out her hair, and squeezed some sap from her suit before she zipped it up. She replaced her gloves, kissed Alraune's cheek and checked her gear one last time.

"Bye, babe," she said. "Think we're friends now?"

"Very good friends," Alraune said.

Ann, as she left, and shut the door behind her, could have sworn she heard her new friend sigh again.

Despite the fact that her suit now squelched, that sap leaked from her well-fucked holes and that, as everything dried, it became uncomfortably sticky, Ann made good progress through the castle. The Shadows thinned out the closer she got to the entrance hall. Perhaps the rumours about her had gotten around, and everyone was off searching the upper floors hoping to get lucky. She was getting close to the threshold when her third Shadow leapt out at her, sword outstretched, pointed straight at her neck. This one didn't look like it was much for negotiating.

Ann reeled back, drawing her whip, lashing it out to its full length. Fire blazed in her hand, and the ghostly outline of Carmen shimmered around her. Fatigue nibbled at the edges of her concentration - fucking Alraune had really taken it out of her - but she was confident she could vanquish one lone enemy.

"Hold, wench," said the Shadow, in tones of battle and brass. Its disguise vanished. Its broadsword became a scimitar, though it looked no less deadly. Moreso, even, in the hands of a two metre tall, purple-skinned warrior demoness wearing a horned, half-skull helmet across her forehead. Yaksini. Her black hair cascaded over her bare breasts, and a short, slit skirt in a wavy red and white pattern hung from her hips, loosely fastened by the golden adornments around her waist.

"Wench?" Ann said, letting Carmen fade and with her, the flames. She kept hold of her whip. "Shouldn't you be calling me princess?"

"Hah! You think me fooled by this pathetic delusion?" She gestured expansively.

"Sounds like we agree on something, at least."

"I know what I am, and I know what you are. Your conquests have not been discreet."

"I wouldn't exactly call them conquests," Ann said. "Flings, maybe?"

"Call them what you may. You will be my conquest."

"Oh yeah?" Ann narrowed her eyes. "And what makes you think that."

"Because you are a lecherous harlot."

"Hey! That's..." Ann looked down at herself, at the rumpled state of her suit and the splashes of Alraune's cum covering her. "Okay, I know how it looks, but-"

"And, if you submit to me, after I have taken my pleasure from you will be out of this castle in five minutes flat. I will see to it."

"Well now, there you might have a deal." Ann flicked her wrist, rolled her whip back up, stowed it.

Yaksini, likewise, holstered her sword across her back and grinned. Her teeth were very sharp, very white. "Good. Kneel."

Ann dropped to her knees, and watched Yaksini twitch aside her skirt, revealing an immense purple cock. A few rubs saw it stiffen, achieving fearsome erection in just a few seconds.

"Wow," said Ann, blinking. "That's different." Yaksini beckoned her, making no moves towards her, so Ann had to knee-walk the couple of feet between them. "I mean I'm not knocking pussy," she continued, partly out of nervousness, "but it'll be nice to get some good cock for-"

"You talk far too much," Yaksini said. She seized one of Ann's twintails, hauled her up.

"Oww! Hey!"

"Silence."

Yaksini grabbed the base of her prick and slapped it across Ann's cheek. It was hard and weighty enough to actually sting, and when Ann opened her mouth to protest again Yaksini stuffed its thick, bulbous head between her lips.

"Mmph!"

Ann could barely fit the tip in her mouth, and frantically wondered how she was going to give Yaksini what she wanted. For lack of any better ideas, she began to suck. Yaksini's precum was already flowing freely, and this actually tasted like real cum, though sweatier, saltier and with a faint hint of iron to it. Something of Yaksini's warlike nature, she supposed. Very carefully, she began to rock back and forth, taking a little more of Yaksini's cock at a time, her tongue curling round the thick ridge of her glans.

She got about a third of it into her mouth by the time it hit her throat. Gagging, she pulled back, swallowed and composed herself. She pushed back down, slowly, her drool running in rivulets over her lips.

"Pitiful!" Yaksini roared. She seized Ann's twintails in both hands, and yanked hard on them

Ann, toppling forward with a screech, felt Yaksini's cock force its way into her throat, an immense lump stretching out the delicate structures there. She gagged again, hard, spluttering around it. Moving away wasn't an option; pain flared in her scalp when she tried, her hair wrapped tight in Yaksini's fists. She was drawn inexorably up until her nose was pressed against Yaksini's crotch.

"Mmmph!" She groaned, lungs struggling for breath. Yaksini held her in place for a moment, then let her fall back, coughing hard.

"That-" another cough "-that all you got?"

"Better," Yaksini said, approval in her stentorian voice, and thrust back into Ann's throat.

Now she knew what she was in for, Ann was able to adjust herself to Yaksini's rough attentions: swallowing when that fat cock slipped down her gullet, gasping in some air when it left. She rested her hands on Yaksini's thighs and did her best to move with the tugs on her hair, getting in sync with her demon lover. Yaksini's balls slapped her chin, the pungent scent of her sweat tickled her nostrils. After dominating Angel, and her more give-and-take lovemaking with Alraune, Ann, to her surprise, quite enjoyed playing the submissive. She let her thoughts fade away, became a creature of pure sensation, ache and desire, the heat and hardness of Yaksini's dick on her lips and tongue, the way her throat stretched to accommodate it in a way she wouldn't have thought possible.

Yaksini built her speed and power, truly facefucking Ann, using her without a second thought. Ann, dizzy with adrenaline and breathlessness, her heart thumping in her chest, let her hands drop from Yaksini's legs and hang limp by her sides. Quiet whimpers escaped her each time Yaksini dragged her cock from her throat, bringing with it a tidal wave of spittle and a froth of precum. Ann, too, felt the latter oozing down her esophagus, almost as thick and plentiful as a human's regular load. Yaksini was growling above her, her thrusts becoming harsh, pelvis smacking against Ann's face over and over. A roar, and she hilted her cock in Ann's mouth. Ann choked as it swelled, pulsing, and spewed rope after rope of cum straight into her stomach.

Yaksini hissed in satisfaction and withdrew, jerking her saliva-smeared prick, painting Ann's face with her last few strokes. Ann coughed up a few more gobbets of jizz, letting it fall straight from her mouth and splashed across the front of her suit.

"Hrrm," Yaksini rumbled. "I've had better." She cleaned off her still-hard dick in Ann's hair. "Can you take a proper fucking, or will that break you entirely?"

Ann wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, spat out another drop of cum. "Bring it on."

Yaksini strode around behind Ann, planted a hand on her back and with a rough shove, pitched her forward onto her hands and knees. Ann heard a clink, Yaksini taking hold of the rearmost zip, just beneath her suit's tail. She tugged at it. The zipper stayed right where it was. Ann realised that Alraune's sap must have gummed it up. Yaksini growled in frustration, gave it a mighty yank. Ann felt her suit stretch, peeling away from her skin, then heard a snap as the zipper broke off. Yaksini cursed, and hurled the broken metal across the room.

"Just rip it open," Ann said. "You're strong enough for that, aren't you?"

Yaksini didn't rise to her jibe, just, dug claw like nails into her suit, and with a roar tore it into shreds, baring Ann's hindquarters.

"Hah, that actually may have been worth the effort." She slapped Ann's buttock, the crack and the sting driving a yelp from Ann's mouth.

"Thanks?" she said.

"Don't get such a swelled head, mortal. You are a suitable receptacle for my cock, nothing more."

"Not if you don't, you know, actually put it in."

"Insolence!"

Another slap. Ann screeched, arched up and pushed back against Yaksini, grinding her poor abused butt against her cock.

"C'mon, you know you want to."

Yaksini squeezed Ann's arse, hooked her thumb into her pussy and pulled a lip to the side. A wave of Alraune's sap rushed out of her, dripping warm down her thighs.

"And of course I get the sloppy seconds of a houseplant," Yaksini grumbled, but a moment later Ann felt that humungous cockhead against her hole.

She shrieked as Yaksini pushed it in, overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of her walls adjusting to its size. Yaksini's hips met her with a jolt, leaving her gasping, full to bursting. Yaksini was fucking her before she had a chance to get used to this new reality. Her strokes were frighteningly strong, reaming Ann wide open, so much so that she felt loose and empty every time Yaksini pulled back. Ann's hands slipped from under her and she caught herself on her forearms, face down against the red carpet, Yaksini literally pounding her into the ground.

"Beg, slut," Yaksini said. "Beg and I'll give it to you harder."

Ann could only moan a response, but Yaksini seemed to take it as begging. She intensified her efforts, grabbing Ann's twintails and hauling her head up. Ann barely registered the pain; she was focussed on her loins, on the cock pumping inside her, on Yaksini's other hand roving across her suit, roughly groping her tits through the rubber. She felt so beautifully dirty, submitting to a demon of the mind, rutting on the floor like an animal, besmirched and despoiled with the cum and fluids of Yaksini and her other conquests. Her stomach was in knots, her inner walls fluttering. There was an otherworldliness to her movements. Sensation came after the fact, bubbling like air through treacle, along nerves jam packed with bliss.

Yaksini fell across her, resting all her muscular weight across Ann's back, breasts flattened between them.

"Mine," she whispered in Ann's mask, breath hot against her cheek. "Mine, mine, mine." 

Hers. Ann came screaming, pouring out her desire for the demoness: pussy tight around her cock, throat ragged from the treatment Yaksini had given it and the power of Ann's voice. Her peak passed in convulsive waves, lightening her head and filling her with exhaustion. She just about managed to stay upright as Yaksini, with a warrior's roar, hilted her prick in Ann's cunt and pumped it full of her seed.

Yaksini was true to her word. She, apparently needing no pause at all, grabbed Ann and dragged her onto tottering feet. 

"This way," she ordered. "The next patrol passes a minute from now." 

They met no other Shadows, for which Ann was glad. She looked a state, with her cum-spackled face, her arse hanging out of her suit, a Niagara of jizz rolling down her legs. They hid behind a pillar in the grand entrance hall until the guards at the door marched away, changing shifts. Ann and Yaksini slipped out in their wake. 

And there in the courtyard, like something heaven-sent, stood the ethereal doorway back to the real world. To Ann's immense relief, her friends either hadn't arrived yet, or they were waiting for her out in Tokyo.

"Well, here we are," said Ann. "Thanks, Yakky."

Her nickname had the calculated effect. Yaksini's lip twisted in disgust, but she held back her rage. 

"I will see you again," she said. 

"In my dreams?"

"You will wake burning for my touch."

"'Kay. Just so you know, there might be a line."

An expression that might have been a smile crossed Yaksini's face. "You are almost a worthy concubine. I think I will enjoy toying with you." 

"Oh, one last thing. You think demon cum follows you into the real world?"

"How would I know, fool!?" Yaksini turned on her heel and strode back into the castle.

"Alright, bye," Ann said, under her voice, smiling a wry smile of her own. She pushed open the door to her world and stepped through. 

Back on a bustling Tokyo street, Ann took stock. She was in her skirt and her hoodie once again, and, thankfully, none of the mess she and the Shadows had made had followed her. One thing had, though. She rubbed her thighs together. Her tights and panties were torn from crotch to rear. And, of course, there was her own wetness, and that wonderful lingering tingle in her pussy and arse. Blushing, she looked around. There were her friends, hurrying over to her. She composed herself and waved. 

"Hi guys. Sorry to keep you. You wouldn't believe the trouble I've had..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mymaskofshame for this! I'm still geistygeist.tumblr.com, for however long, and I'm also at twitter.com/GeistyGeist


End file.
